Perseus: Guardian of Olympus
by Katie.twerker18
Summary: After the Battle of Olympus, Percy's life is great. He has his Wise Girl, the God of the Wild as his BFF and carries the title of 'Hero' around camp. When this new older son of Poseidon walks into camp without an escort, everyone is in awe. Percy quickly loses all his fame. With all his friends, counselors and gods in amazement of the new son;Percy decides to leave, not to return..
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus: Guardian of Olympus **

**Chapter 1 (about 2 months after the BoO)**

I was walking to the beach from dinner when I spotted Annabeth.

You see, ever since the Battle of Olympus, her and I have dating. She still hasn't gotten over the whole Luke thing, but we are working through it.

"Hey Wise Girl," I yelled to her.

"Seaweed Brain!" She said in the midst of tackling me in a hug.

Once I recovered, we both got up and continued on our way to our special cliff overlooking the beautiful ocean.

"So, how is the grand Architect of Olympus doing?" I asked.

With a slight chuckle she replied, "I'm doing well I guess. The job is awesome and I get to design anything I want. Mom has asked me to think about immortality, but I can't leave you. She also wants me to add on a room to her palace if I ever needed to stay on Olympus."

I was happy to hear that Annabeth liked her new job. As soon as Zeus offered her the spot I knew her dreams just came true.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm gonna head back to my cabin," I said. With a small peck on the lips I helped her up and we split ways.

Once I arrived back to my cabin and changed in to my pajamas, I climbed into my bunk. My eyelids quickly shut and I drifted off to sleep. Only to be taken to the throne room in my dreams.

Sounds of yells could be heard and the gods were all screaming at each other when my vision cleared.

_"Will you all shut up?! We all need to decide if he is worthy to live or die. Since Poseidon broke the oath several years before Percy, this boy could have been the one destined to the prophecy. Since Percy full filled it, this son has skipped out on all the pain and suffering his brother has been through," Athena stated._

WHAT? I thought to myself. I have a brother and he's older?

_ A shaken Poseidon replied," I thought he was dead, I never sensed him and he never prayed to me for help." _

_ "Well, if my tracking is correct he is heading for Camp and will arrive tomorrow sometime," Artemis stated with all eyes on her._

_ Zeus pondered this for a moment," We must see his skills and then decide. We will all meet at camp around noon. With that you are all excused."_

_ Everyone started to flash out until it was just Hestia and Hera. They both walked to the corner where I was in the throne room. _

_ "Perseus, you must hold back your anger and remember Hestia and I will always be here for you. There will be betrayal and shame, but you must look deep inside yourself for strength," Hera sweetly said. _

With that I was taken out of the throne room and finally allowed to sleep and get ready for…for whatever tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perseus: Guardian of Olympus **

**Sorry, I totally forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters except Percy's brother. **

**This is my first story, so please review!**

**Chapter 2**

I awoke with a jolt, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up right. Once I was fully awake, I put my usual Camp Half-Blood T-shirt on and some jeans. I was almost done fixing the covers on my bed I heard a knock behind me.

"Hey, Percy let me in dude," Grover said.

I said back, "Hang on G-man. I'll be there in a sec, I'm fixing my bed."

With my bed already for the next time I sleep in it, I ran over to the door. Grover rushed in and grabbed me into a tight embrace. You see, ever since the battle Grover has become the God of the Wild, so he is very busy. I haven't seen him in about 2 months straight.

"Alright, let's head to breakfast," I stated while gaining my bearings back from the hug.

Closing the door behind him, Grover said," So Perce, what have you been up too?"

"Oh nothing much, just training and spending time with Annabeth mainly," I replied.

After thinking for a moment I said, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, Perce you wouldn't believe where I have been and what I have seen…So many more kids are getting to camp with the satyrs," he excitedly replied.

With that we approached the dining pavilion.

"Okay, see ya Grover!" I told him.

"Bye Perce, and if you ever need anything just pray to me while surrounded by nature and I will be there instantly!" he said while waving.

The dining pavilion was packed full with every camper at camp. Once Chiron had made his head count he banged his hoof on the ground below.

"Everyone quiet down! Attention everyone!" he bellowed.

Once everyone quieted down he continued.

"Good morning! Everyone, today's classes shall run normally and now breakfast is served!" Chiron yelled.

I wished for some blue chocolate chip pancakes and some apple juice. As soon as my food showed up, I got up and walked over to the hearth. When I dropped my biggest pancake into the fire I prayed to my father, Hestia and Hera. With that I returned to my empty table alone. Breakfast went by quick, I have gotten used to eating alone.

So with breakfast done I headed to my first class of the day, Archery. I got to the range and grabbed a size 15 bow. You see, I'm not the best archer out there, but I'm better than the Dionysus kids.

I stepped up to the line and fired about 5 arrows, only 1 even landed around the target. Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin fired 5 arrows from next to me and got about 4 on the target.

"Wow, Katie you're really good!" I said.

With a chuckle she replied, "Always been better than you Percy."

"That's very true. Well I got to go talk to Chiron. C-ya!" I told her while putting my bow back.

With that I began my walk to the Big House. All day I have been wondering about my brother and the dream last night. Like, for real? I have a brother and older one? I just need my questions answered.

"Percy, Chiron does not have any knowledge of your sibling, only we gods and you do," A woman said in my head.

I decided it was Hestia since I heard Hera last night. So, now what I thought….

I heard a muffled laugh and then she spoke again, "You will need to remember that Hera and I will always be here for you. If you every need us just pray to me or her and we will appear," she stated.

"Thank you Hestia, thank you Queen Hera," I replied.

"Percy, your brother approaches, go and meet him at Thalia's tree. Remember to stay strong my boy," she told me than left my mind.

With that I took off to Thaila's tree to hide behind a nearby tree. I wanted to see my brother yes but I don't want the other campers to see my reaction.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and watched as the camper approached. Chiron stepped out in front of the group.

"Who goes there?" he bellowed into the woods.

Just as he finished that sentence a tall boy around 20 stepped out of the woods. Everyone gasped as his sea blue eyes looked up. He wore a plain green t-shirt, jeans and brown combat boots. If I had to say, his hair was a bit lighter black than mine. A sword was strapped across the boys back and a seashell necklace draped around his neck. What really caught me off guard was that he wore a pair of blue glasses on his face.

"Your name?" Chiron stated.

The kid looked up to Chiron and then quietly said, "I'm Kade McClure, Son of Poseidon."


End file.
